In the hitherto known processes printed circuit boards are returned after a one-sided treatment to the intake of the treatment apparatus and are then fed again into the latter in the turned over state.
Such a process does not fit into a production line based on a horizontal, continuous process, because the production line is interrupted as a result of the closed circuit guidance of the boards.